


Next life

by LaceButterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceButterfly/pseuds/LaceButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did it again. Just like last time he screwed everything up. He let the blonde slip away. Each life was like a continuous cycle of them messing up, of not getting it right. The blonde always staying just slightly out of reach.</p><p>Axel just kept losing him. Fate bringing them together only to tear them apart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next life

"The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

'Cause we'll hold each other soon."

 

He didn't recall it hurting so bad last time. Dying, that is.

Maybe it was because of the adrenaline. The rush of battle. Blood pumping though his veins as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Fiercely fighting for something he truly cared about.

"Roxas..."

 

It was his fault again. Just like last time, he fucked up. He didn't speak up like he should have. He let the blonde slip away, to go right back into the arms of danger.

Each life was nothing but a continuous cycle of them messing up. Of not getting it right. The blonde always just slightly out of his reach.

Axel kept losing him. The fates bringing them together only to rip them apart again.

Their lives ending up exactly like the last time around. Roxas god knows where and Axel laying on the ground, wishing for the blonde to be right beside him. Though at-least this time he didn't have the brunette look alike around. Mocking Axel with those eyes. So similar yet so different.

Shifting uncomfortably against the floor, Axel shakily reached for his necklace, using his last bit of strength to stare at the small key-chain hanging from it.

"Roxas..."

 

Resting back against the cold concrete, he stared at the star filled sky, trying to ignore the way his throat kept contracting. Desperately trying to force out the blood that kept filling it up.

An odd sort of numbness washing over him as he saw black spots dancing across his vision.

He didn't even get a heroes death like last time, not given the chance to fight for Roxas this time. His dying was anything but honorable and that's exactly what he deserves.

He let Roxas down. Again.

 

Through the darkness he almost thought he saw a flash of sunny hair. Of wide blue eyes.

If he focused hard enough he could even almost hear the blonde's voice calling his name.

Roxas, I'm sorry. The next life, I promise..I'll make it right.

 

"If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs.

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks.

Then I will follow you into the dark.

I will follow you into the dark."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Just a little idea that wouldn't leave my head.
> 
> Copyright: Don't publish, copy or display my work anywhere else. I also don't own these characters. The song I used is: I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
